Inuyasha's Cup
by MsMaryJane
Summary: A present day borrower, Frieda Daire, gets trapped in Kagome's bag, and taken to the feudal area, unknown to Kagome, and she encounters Sesshomaru while escaping from Kagome's bag, causing pursuit by Inuyasha while unknowingly running toward Rin, Sesshomaru stops his brother, scoops up Frieda, and hands her to Rin, who's pleading for the tiny person to be saved, will she be safe?
1. INUYASHA'S CUP

_**I don't Inuyasha or the borrowers, only my OC.**_

_**A present day borrower, Frieda Daire, gets trapped in Kagome's bag, and taken to the feudal area, unknown to Kagome, and she encounters Sesshomaru while escaping from Kagome's bag, causing pursuit by Inuyasha while unknowingly running toward Rin, Sesshomaru stops his brother, scoops up Frieda, and hands her to Rin, who's pleading for the tiny person to be saved, she is ultimately saved by Rin's kindness.**_

**Frieda**

So far the coast is clear, but she had to hurry. No sense toying with disaster.

"So I know I dropped my new lucky crystal around here somewhere, but where." standing near the microwave, I remembered that it had landed inside a cup with unique markings, just gotta find it. I looked towards the sink, only a foot away, and saw the cup in question tipped slightly on it's side with my crystal inside.

As I stepped into the cup and retrieved my crystal, I hear loud footsteps come into the room, "Shoot, I took too long," whispering under my breath, hoping that Dogbreath wasn't coming into the kitchen.

Just then I heard the footsteps stop they were really close, "Kagome, you forgot Inuyasha's favorite cup, again." A giant hand grabbed the cup, along with me inside, popped on the special locking lid, with a sipping hole like a Starbucks cup. Thank goodness the lid wasn't solid, I can't go without air. I was, however, very much trapped with no escape.

"I must get this cup to Kagome before she leaves." Then gravity lost its hold on me, I was tossed so many different directions, that I didn't know which way was up. I can only assume the woman is running with my current prison.

"Kagome! Wait! You forgot something" Ow, shaking the prison is very inhumane. I'm gonna be sore for a week because of it, if not a month. Oh my aching head!

"Come on, Kagome, hurry it up already!" Suddenly, I'm very tense, just by hearing Dogbreath speak, I feel frozen, my fear immense. Where did they disappear to for long periods of time? No, anything but that.

Who am I kidding they won't leave without me, if I'm in Dogbreath's cup. Suddenly, air is being sniffed from the cup. "Didn't you wash this, it smells of dust and sweat inside there." "I can go wash it for you quick, it'll only take a minute," Kagome's mother offered. "Nah, that would be a waste it might get dirty again before its used again, then it would be for nothing. Gome will clean it when she makes my food, anyway." I was suddenly thrust into the dark. with zipping noises before and after.

After a while of swaying back and forth, in the dark, I fell asleep. I dreamed I was flying by hard blowing winds, hair blowing like crazy. I'm flying on winds of dogbreath, wait... dogbreath? Oh, no.

My eyes popped open to see two giant amber eyes looking straight at me, I squeaked in fear, and tucked my legs and arms as close to my body as possible.

"Why did you have a jewel shard?" He held up my crystal, "It was pretty, I found it under the microwave this morning, at least I think it was this morning, I'm not sure how long I was trapped. It was very dark, and I fell asleep obviously."

"Hey, you have anymore of them? Shards like this one?" I shook my head because I knew I would not be getting it back, and tears formed in my eyes from having it taken from me.

"Why are you so tiny?" that caught me by surprise, but couldn't answer, I couldn't catch my breath. I started to cough, because I was so close to his face all I could smell was Dogbreath.

Not thinking about the consquences, I blurted out, "Please..., stop breathing... on me... Dogbreath..., I... need... air..." I nearly passed out from lack of clean air, and then we both went wide-eyed, realizing I had accidentally offended him, he dropped me in his cup.

I began pleading with him, from inside his cup. There was no escape I would die in his mouth, in his belly, or something worse. "Please, don't hurt me, I don't know your name. I didn't mean to insult you. It might have been better if I had said, Mr. PuppyEars? Maybe? I couldn't think straight, because I couldn't breathe."

He either hasn't forgiven me or he's toying with me, he raised the cup to his lips, I tried to kiss his lip in case that helped. Then he opened his mouth, and tilted the cup in hopes that I would slide in. I held on.

"Inuyasha didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" The cup suddenly dropped, the lid closed over top, and it was dark again. I pushed on the lid, with all my might and it actually released. breathing a sigh of relief, I looked out at my newest challenge. I whispered, "Thank you, whoever you are. I was sure he would eat me, without hesitation. I'm in your debt."

There was a humorless chuckle. Then the voice said, "Strange, your food is rather polite for the likes of you. It smells human, not unlike those few in your pack. Will you eat them as well, I wonder?" "Sesshomaru, you dont know the first thing about my pack." _CLASH._

I finally found the opening, after nearly falling through dozens of cracks that led further down into the bottom of the bag, where squishing would be the eventual result, and climbing out would be very difficult, seeing as Mr. PuppyEars took everything I had for a tool. Either way, the zipper was left open. I peeked out to see Inuyasha clashing with a tall handsome, stranger.

The stranger's eyes lock on me, as I was halfway out of the bag, looking for a way down. Then I look up into his stare, then I slipped and ended up sliding most of the way down, with a big thud at the end. Why did he look at me like that, yeah, I'm tiny, get over it. I've been like this my whole 20 years of life.

Mr. PuppyEars heard my tumble, but Mr. Handsome distracted him with a swipe of his claws. I got up and started to run for my life. "Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru?" Oh, no, more feet approaching. "I'm sorry my Lord, she ran away from me." I was running away from Inuyasha, but now I might get squished by the new feet, he sees me, and is coming after me.

Mr. Handsome then steps over me, before any feet come my way, and I run into his foot, and fall back. His other foot is more toward Mr. PuppyEars, and a huge form runs into the leg attached to the foot beside me.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Who is that?" She pointed to Mr. PuppyEars, and Mr. Handsome scoffed, "He's my halfbreed brother." He then scooped me up, and stated, "A lot of trouble for one so small. Shall I give you back to the halfbreed?" He smirked at my horrified face. Then at the request from the young girl to spare my life, he handed me down to her to hold.

"Put her in this, Rin." He opened a small box with thick woven strings on it and Rin gently tucked me in it. "Sit down, girl, and tie those tiny strings over your legs at your waist and then tie the strings from just above your arms onto the strings at your lap. Good girl."

He closed the door and seemed to lock it. Then through the small window holes, i saw that he attached my new prison to his armor? No back onto his Kimono, where he took it from, near his armor. There was a peep hole in the top that made it easy to see his eyes. Meaning he can look at me anytime he wants?

We already left Mr. PuppyEars, and he asked me what my name is, I responded, "My name is Frieda Daire, but to those that knew me, I was called 'Squeakie,' or something similar.

"How did you end up with Inuyasha?"

"Inu? You mean Mr. PuppyEars?" He smirked and nodded. "Ok, so I originally lived in a place called America until I accidentally fell into a beautiful vase at 10 years old, it had lots and lots of festive paper filling. It was hard to move inside it, but each time I was about to try to climb out someone would lift the gift bag with me inside. Which would've been fine, I would've gotten out eventually, had the party not been in Japan with everyone rushing to leave. My gift bag was placed in a carryon bag, how I didn't get squished once during the whole traveling ordeal was thanks to how solid the paper filling was around me. The bag was taken out of the carry on, in a hotel room eventually, but that was right when it was time to leave for the party. I was spared while the present was being opened, by the gifter saying there wasn't anything else inside so they left the paper inside. Of course then they got flowers too though, so they took all the paper out and I accidentally fell back into the bottom of the vase. I clung to the side as they lowered the flowers into the vase. They filled it most of the way with water, which ment i had to cling to the flower stems to keep from drowning, because I can't swim. When it was quiet, I climbed out of the vase by the flower stems, luckily some of them already hung down most of the way to the counter, because it was 3 times my height, and I'm only 5 inches tall. So, I lived secretly in Kagome's family home ever for about 10 year, secretly learning Japanese with Sota. Kagome's younger brother. In the walls, there were only two families. Both left when Mr. Ears started showing up. I would've left too, but traveling alone at my size is more dangerous than staying. Even with the cat and Mr. PuppyEars."

"Hmm.."

"I had nothing, barely enough to eat, sometimes I could find bread crumbs, or a few pieces of rice. Water was even harder. I don't know how the one family could have supported 6 kids. I barely had enough to get me by."

I looked up to see him with a face of frustration, then realized the reason for it.

"Sorry, I just went blabbering on, and now you know pretty much everything about me, except the answer to your question, I'm sorry."

"Well this morning I found a crystal under the microwave oven. Well, I was on one of my ropes up to the cupboard cause I was hungry, and I dropped the crystal accidentally. Instead of going for the food I slowly went back down, it dropped into a clean cup on the counter. When I got into the cup to retrieve it. The cup was picked up, the locking lid attached and rush to Puppyman who put it in Kagome's yellow bag. I have a bunch of bruises to prove it. It was dark in the bag and I fell asleep, the next thing I know there are two giant yellow eyes looking at me demanding to know about my crystal, I had a bag of my own and a coat, now I just have a simple yellow dress and long yellow hair, and an empty belly. He took my crystal, calling it a shard and and asked where I got it and if I had anymore. I said no, and started to cry cause I knew I wouldn't get anything back. then he asked why I was so tiny, but I couldn't answer because I couldn't breathe past his dogbreath, and I accidentally called him dogbreath. I tried to apologize, and he put me in the cup. Put the cup to his lips, I tried even kissing his lip hoping for a shred of regret, but he opened his mouth wide then. He started tipping the cup toward him, and I guess you know the rest."


	2. Inuyasha Cup Ch 2

**_I don't own Inuyasha or the borrowers, only my OC._**

**Squeakie**

"Follow me," he had said to his real companions. Are we flying through the air, how is that possible. I must be delirious from hunger.

He only looks down occationally, as if making sure I'm alive, maybe? He did not seem to like when, I mentioned how hard it was for me to find food. Maybe he hadn't been frustrated with me, maybe he was concerned, by my lifestyle.

I'm starting to think that, these beans, truly don't mean me any harm. I mean just look at this box, it's the perfect size for me, almost like it was made for me. Why did he just simply have this? Was he wanting a pet Borrower? How could he possibly know about us.

I began thinking out loud, "These straps are similar to baby Tristan's carseat, when Kagomé's mom's friend brought her 6 month old son over. He almost got me a least a hundred times, in just that one day, while he was there. I had been out exploring, too far from safety, when they arrived, I had to hide. I hid under the chair, out of sight from the adults. He had been harnessed in a seat, they got him out and put him on the floor to roam, and then he was left in the family room, where I was. Both mothers chattered on and on at the kitchen table, out of sight in the next room. My only true safety was in the kitchen, so I was out of luck, until they left the kitchen. Tristan was a terror, wherever I hid, he would find me, like it was all a game of 'hide and seek.' I'm just glad he wasn't a faster crawler, or I wouldn't have lived through that day."

I noticed he looked down, maybe judging whether I was talking to him or not. He seemed to realize I just needed to speak out loud for a bit, you'll get that way sometimes, especially if you have no one to talk to for 10 years. He probably also noticed that I was feeling more at ease now, and less worried about him looking down at me, meaning I'm getting used to his constant presence.

Then the face he made when my belly rumbled, put me back on edge, it was embarrassing. Maybe, if I keep talking to myself, he'll forget about my belly.

"Both of the other families had already left. So even though they never actually helped me, aside from the Vent family letting me sleep in their home for that first night, and their finding me a place to live on my second day. It was a covered hole in the wall in between the Microwave and the Frigidaire. They seemed to say, it would be perfect there, for someone named Frieda Daire.

The Vents were the ones that found me aimlessly wandering, that first night, uncertain of what to do next, what was worse, I couldn't understand a word they said, I ran from them origially, but they eventually won me over, with offered food. I had spent two whole days, of no other option traveling, without food and water. The water in the vase had a strange taste, I'm not sure if it was chemicals, sugar, or the plants, granted it was probably, a little bit me, and the dust originally inside the vase. The Cupboards used to live upstairs somewhere, they were supposedly, Snobs.

Every situation after I met the Vents, I had to rely on myself, the untrained borrower, that knew literally nothing about the world outside my American home. They had seemed like they wanted to help me, but I never went back to them. They had reminded me too much of the family I no longer had. That was the main reason that I never asked for their help, it was too painful."

"Hmm... Do you ever ask for help?"

"I do not want to be a bother, not to anyone, I was the spoiled youngest child, and mom was so tired all the time. I stopped asking for anything. I always made myself just fade into the background.

Growing up I was frustrated that I was never allowed to do anything by myself. I wasn't even allowed to look outside our home, ever. Then, one night the Bean family were going on a trip, so after everything was quiet, I took my father's coat and bag, and I snuck out.

I was hoping for just me and the Bean house. I was blissfully unaware that they had decided to sleep before they left for their early flight. I thought I had so much time to explore. I went down the stairs, during that time a tall shiny bag on the table alongside the stairs caught my eye. It was beautiful, so much that I leaned farther to get a better look, then the ground shook and I fell over the edge."

"Were you hurt?"

"Only my pride, but that's when I landed in the vase, that brought me to Japan. The ground was shaken by footsteps coming down the stairs, I had been standing between two pillars at the edge of a step about halfway down. I could have hid behind the pillar, and might have been okay, if I had better reflexes. I would still be in America, I'd miserable, but I'd be safe.

I found out quickly, how foolish I had been, and my family never saw it coming. They were all sleeping when I left, I had checked, because I didn't want to get in trouble with Mom. I had wanted to prove to myself, that I didn't need anyone, well I got my wish the hard way. I never knew how much I would miss them, until they were taken from me, by my own foolishness. That's prolly the main reason, I had let myself struggle to survive, instead of asking for help. I guess, I made the struggle into more of a punishment, didn't I?" I looked up at him and started to cry. His golden eye's showed a hint of compassion. "The bag and coat, Dogbreath took from me, were my last little pieces of my childhood home, they were father's. I know I'll never see them again. Everything I ever loved is gone."

We turned midair, but the speed of wind around us didn't change. "Master, where are you going? We just came from there." "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"If you must know, I'm going back to have a chat with my halfbreed brother."

"Please don't take me back! I'll stop talking! I'll be good! You'll never know I'm even here!" I begged, "Please don't let him eat me!" He looked down at my theatrics, and saw how frightened, I suddenly was.

"That's not the reason that we are going back little one, you will not leave me. You will stay in there, unless I deem it safe for you to come out," he reassured. Hmm... Maybe I am a prisoner or a pet after all. Either way, he saved me from Dogbreath, so he's good with me so far.

"I'm very glad for this unique box and these straps in here. I'm still very bruised from being trapped in that cup. Of course, no one knew I was inside it." I start giggling and resight my thought, "_A cup of borrower, Sir, shaken not stirred."_ I cracked up laughing, and got a stern look.

"Why are you laughing at your own wounds, Girl?"

"It just makes it easier for me to deal with, when I laugh at myself, then if someone else laughs at my pain, I reason that, they are laughing with me, and not at me. It's just one of my ways to cope with the hurtful things. I would rather laugh than cry. Sometimes, I can make a choice between the two."

"Hmm..." There's that look again. "Not everything can be laughed at. Little one." "I know that, laughter and giggling, even for no reason at all, helps to ease my sorrows. I guess, I always thought that if I still have heart enough to laugh after all is said and done, then I just might make it to tomorrow in one piece."

He gazed down at me, as if he was trying, to figure out if I was made of water or poison.

"Your heart, your spirit, may truly be rare find," he said, "Inuyasha does not realize it yet, but he owes you, a great deal. Not only for the jewel shard you found, but also for his poor treatment of you. If he still has your father's things, I will have them returned, and something for you to eat, maybe even a tiny cup, for water, if they have one."

I started to cry, again, "You are too kind, I don't deserve so much kindness from you. I have nothing to give you, in return." He grimaced, and sighed. "You are under my protection now, and you will be treated as such." I flinched at the hardness in his voice, he noticed, "Forgive my anger, little one, it is not at you. My father was killed because of Inuyasha's existance, because he's a halfbreed. So, you can imagine how angry I am by the mention of Inuyasha taking your father's things from you."

"You won't hurt him for my sake, will you? How could he know how important they were. I didn't get the chance to tell him they were my father's things. He never had the chance to understand. I hold a lot of fear for him, and hurt from him, but I wouldn't wish bodily harm on anyone, I know how much pain, and heartache I've had for the last 10 years, I wish for no one, not even an enemy to bare that. I don't consider your brother to be an enemy, he's more like a set of feet to stay out from under. He was the hardest one to sneak around, I could've sworn he saw me numerous times in the past, but never let on. Please, don't be angry."

"How can you ask that, when the loss of them made you cry so much?"

"I cry a lot, and I'm easily wounded, both physically and emotionally, I'm overly trusting, I'm loyal, and have a forgiving nature, unless it means forgiving myself. I really don't mean to sound ungrateful, I'm very grateful that you seem to care, and think I matter. I just don't want to cause more trouble for you, even though it always seems to follow me, but I've always just sought out peace, if I could reach it."

"I don't know if Inuyasha will be receptive of that, but I will try to avoid violence, as much as possible for your sake."


	3. INUYASHA'S CUP CH 3

I don't own Inuyasha or the borrowers, only my OC.

**Squeakie**

It no longer feels that we are flying, "Jaken, summon Inuyasha and Kagome. I wish to speak with him, Kagome is to keep him in line, I'm not here to spar with him." "Yes, Master." "Also, be sure he knows that I request they bring food and water, as well as a tiny cup or thimble, to keep, if they have an extra one. Also the coat and bag that the tiny girl had." "Yes, Master, shall I go?" "Yes, and make haste, I have heard the hungry bellys of both of our girls." "Food for all to share or just the girls? I must not get it wrong, if asked." "Might as well be everyone. Unless, they don't have enough, then just the girls, add yourself if needed. Go." "Yes, Master." I hear pair of feet moving away.

"We can truly ask for all that, My Lord?" Rin asked.

"Hmm...," was his only reply.

"Rin, go with Jaken make sure he does not anger Inuyasha. The request must only be made if Kagome is there, to temper Inuyasha. Go and catch up to Jaken." "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Then I felt us moving again, but at a slow Bean pace, I barely felt the sway of his steps, it was still windy for me granted. He stopped and I felt air from below, and we tilted forward, "Ah," the straps straining against my bruises, and he leaned backward.

He looked down then concern in his eyes, asking, "What's wrong, little one?" I hesitated to tell him the truth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a sound, you've been so kind." He looked more concerned, "Little one, what happened to make you cry out?" He's not going to let me get around it, this time, I can tell, "It was nothing, I'm sorry, it was just the straps hurt my bruises, when we leaned forward. Honest that's all it was. I just wasn't prepared, or I would've tried to brace myself somehow." He looks a little worried, "Hmm... Next time I will just tell you when I plan to sit. I'm sorry I caused you discomfort."

Then he removed my little house from himself, and placed it gently on the ground, and opened the door so I was facing him in all his handsome humongousness. I was suddenly afraid. I needed the door closed. "Don't be afraid little one, it's only me here, Ah-un, followed Rin to town, come out and stretch yourself, it's safe." I was shaking with fear, and he could see it too. Was this a form of obedience training. "I'm not intentionally disobeying you, I just feel frozen with fear, you are huge."

"Concentrate, on one thing at a time, first, untie your straps" He watched as I fumbled with my shaking fingers, but eventually, I got them all untied. "Good. Now, its time to stretch your arms and legs in front of you and all around. Good, now try to stand, a little wobbly, but good. Take steps in place, while holding the doorway for stability, good. Now, close your eyes while holding the door frame at waist level and test how far down it is. Good, now put that one back and test the other one. Good now bring the other one down this time. Good now let go of the door frame. Good." I hear rustling fabric, I start tensing up. There's swishing fabric near me, I restrain a scream. "Wait, little one, I know you are scared, but it's only me. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not even going to touch you until you are ready, unless you are in some kind of danger. I want you to be the one to initiate touch, I don't think you're even ready for that, but if you think you are able, we can try. Above all else, I want your trust." There was a distant clink. "You can open your eyes, little one."

I opened my eyes, to see the giant man, bent over me, watching my reaction, closely. I try my hardest not to step back into the house, his hand was directly in front of me. I looked behind me, and it wasn't there. "To get to it you will either have to climb the sleeve not connected to the hand in front of you, or the easier option, climb onto and sit on my hand and let me raise you to your seat. The choice is yours. Your time to stretch is almost over, so I need to get you back to your seat before they get back."

"That's not really a fair choice." He had humor in his eyes, "Little one, the point of this stretching time was to get you out and stretch, while it's safe, you have been sitting in there for quite some time. The longer you wait to decide the more likely you'll be taking a short trip up in my hand, if you are too tired or don't have the strength to climb, my hand is also there. Inuyasha and Kagome are already starting this way."

"How soon will they get here?" about 5 minutes, but you'll need time to strap in, I'm not sure of Inuyasha's current mood." I start to climb his left sleeve and halfway up, I was out of steam and near falling. Then both my feet slipped, but instead of air, they landed on an extended finger. "Do you want my help yet?" I tried to maintain grip, but I was weak, and lost my grip, I couldn't even ask him, in my panic, but the I was caught in a gentle hand, before I could even react to falling. "You're pretty stubborn, little one. Did you expect me to let you fall? What kind of protector would I be if I had, danger is danger. So, you're upon my hand again, do you want to go straight inside or sit there catch your breath?" His hand was soft yet firm, like a good bed. How nice it would be to curl up right here, and relax into the heat of his hand and fall asleep in comfort. Sleep sounds so good after the day I've had. Food first, then curling up on a warm hand, maybe? Only time will tell whether it will still be safe after we eat.

"Wake up, little one, you need to get in your chair. Wake up girl. You must wake up." I blink my eyes heavily, groggy from the warmth and comfort of his hand, and the still lingering corners of sleep crowding around me. "Inuyasha is almost here." My eyes opened wide, "Oh no! Where will I hide." Looking up I saw the worried look on his face, as he said, "Calm yourself little one. Just get into your seat. Strap yourself in just in case. He raised me to my new home, and I did as he said, strapping myself in.

Back inside and secured, I said, "I can't believe I fell asleep in your hand. That's not normal, we always try to avoid being captured, we avoid every hand at all cost. Granted, I'm not exactly a free borrower anymore, am I? I feel like I'm more of a pet now. I'm basically at your mercy."

"In a way, but you are more of a travel companion. Being a pet does not fit you, you are worth more than a pet. There are peep holes in there, that open and close, so you can see what I see, only you are protected from everything. There was already a protection spell on it when I found it, a week ago. Fortunately, you will benefit from my recent find. Otherwise, I'd be carrying you around in my hand, a piece of cloth, or a small pouch." The borrower part of me cringed instantly, but then I thought of the comfortable warmth of his hand. Maybe, I should be looking at this arrangement, we have, as a blessing. Then I made a decision, and said, "You mentioned earlier about wanting my trust. I've considered it, and I promise to try." He looked down at me then, and seeing his face I blushed, he asked, "Why are you blushing?" I looked at my hands, and I blushed more, "It's silly, but I was thinking about the warmth of your hand."

"Hmm..." Then he did something I didn't expect, he opened my door. Then put his pointer finger near me, but not touching me. It was tilted so that if it was closer the knuckle would be just above and in front of my left shoulder, and his fingertip would land to the right, of my right hip. I wasn't sure what to do, but I figure, if he offered his finger right after I promised to try to trust him, It's probably a test. Both of us seemed to wonder how much courage I'm willing to put forth. He was watching from above, I knew because he was careful not to touch me, or get too close. I decided to reach out my right hand. I stretched but couldn't really reach it. I started to go for my straps, but the finger came closer, so I stopped. Then I reached out again, my hand stopped just before his finger.

I looked up at him, curiousity flooded his eyes. I'm allowed to touch him, he had even encouraged it earlier. I reached further and rested my open palm on his finger, even one finger was so warm. So warm in fact that I couldn't resist placing my left hand on his finger too, soon I was pulling his finger closer and closer, he gently responded to each of my pulls, I settled back against the seat, he waited. Then as I sat against the metal box, I used the pulling gesture to bring his finger against me, because actual pulling would move me instead of him. Then I wrapped my arms around his finger and hugged him. Well, I hugged his finger, but that's the best I could do. He gasped, immediately after I initiated the hug, and it startled me so much, that I let almost let go completely, but then I hugged him again, before he could take his warm finger away.

He looked down at me with a mix of surprise, wonder, and excitement at my new actions, "Where did this come from?" Blushing, I said, "I've known for a while that you won't hurt me, your actions toward me have only ever been protective, but my fear, and upbringing blind me at times. When you caught me earlier, your hand was so warm and comfortable, it soothed me straight to sleep. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just haven't felt warm and safe for so long. My father's things were all I ever had these last 10 years, but unfortunately father's coat is thin and doesn't keep the cold away. Your warmth reminded me of easier days at home with mom and her hugs. She always saved a little time each day to spend with each of us. I miss her loving care." He eyes held sympathy for my homesickness. "I can't replace your family, but maybe I could have a new coat made a warmer bright colored one, if we can get your father's things, we can store them away, and bring them out as much as you want. would you like that?" I nodded, and hugged his finger more.

"It's time for me to close your door. So, unfortunately, I will need my finger back, but will you come out and sit on my hand later with others around, if I ask you to? Also, just call me Sesshomaru. I know you have heard me name multiple times now, but seem reluctant to say it." I hesitated, knowing Inuyasha would be one of those gathered, but if he believes it is unsafe, he won't ask me to. "I will try to do what you ask, Sesshomaru, I know, you will not guide me to danger," with that I let go of his warm finger, he drew away, and he locked my door.

I hear many footsteps nearby, I retightened my straps as he looked down at me. Waiting until he was sure I was ready. I could tell this time he was going to get up, I braced myself for movement after opening all the peep holes I could reach.

My world was moving again, he is getting up, this time we don't have a problem staying in sync with his movement with my tightened straps,and me bracing myself, and the peep holes telling me what motion is next. He started to walk and I could feel the gentle sway and checked the peep holes. I reached up to see that the hole that he looks down thru, is able to be closed too. I quickly close, then open it again, not wanting him to worry, why I closed it. He gave me a questioning look, but did not ask. He probably could tell they were like a new toy, to me. My new home was pretty cool.


	4. INUYASHA'S CUP CH 4

**INUYASHA'S CUP CH 4**

**Frieda**

Sitting against a tree, away from the commotion of everyone else preparing dinner, we waited for Jaken to send the two over to us, he did finally. They approached hesitantly, with Dogbreath keeping Kagomé behind him, in a protective manner.

"Inuyasha. Kagomé. Come and rest." Sesshomaru gestured across from him, and they warily sat and faced him. "Have you an answer to my requests?"

"We do, Sesshomaru," Kagomé said, then Inuyasha couldn't hold back his curiosity and further, and blurted out, "What's the catch?"

"Hmm… The only catch is that Kagomé gets to keep the jewel shard that Inuyasha stole from my new companion, in exchange for my requests." Kagomé looked warily to Inuyasha with dread, "Where did you get that shard that you gave me, Inuyasha?"

"I told you I found it in my cup!" Inuyasha looked irritated that they put the blame on him now. "Just think, Kagomé, if your mom had taken it back and washed it, the shard could've gone down the drain, and we wouldn't have even known about it."_ I might have gone down with it._ I looked up to Sesshomaru, "If I had been plunged into the soapy dish water in the cup, I would have drowned. Mr. PuppyEars saved me, probably without knowing it. Please don't be mad at him." I whispered up to him.

Inuyasha sent a questioning gaze at Sesshomaru, "Wait, that's what this is all about. The tiny girl who insulted me?" Kagomé looked at Inuyasha with surprise, "Tiny girl? What tiny girl? You couldn't possibly mean, little Rin." He looked at Kagomé and shook his head, "No, not Rin. You never hear it, but every night we spent in your house, I could hear her sobs of loneliness. Last night, I heard her talking to herself, wondering if her family even remembers her, because she hasn't seen them in 10 years. She must've made them really mad or something, to be cast out like that. I mean, Sesshomaru doesn't even like me, and he's bothering me, all the time. Yet she's been alone for 10 years?" I started to cry, "How could he say that about me? He doesn't know how protective and loving my family was." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "If you insult her again, you may not live to regret it."

"How could there be a girl in my house that I don't know about, Inuyasha? Also, if she does live in my house, and that's a big IF. How in the world could Sesshomaru know her? It doesn't make sense."

"Inuyasha do you have the coat and bag?" Sesshomaru doesn't seem to want to clarify, maybe he won't tell unless I tell him he can. "Yeah, I brought them, I had to go back to look for them though, that's what took me so much longer. Here, are the little raggedy things." Inuyasha handed my belongings to Sesshomaru. "Also, Kagomé looked through her backpack, after I showed those to her, before we came to meet with you, and she found something else. Go ahead, Kagomé. Tell him."

Kagomé looked at Inuyasha and then Sesshomaru, "Well, I saw the tiny coat and bag, and it reminded me that I brought some doll clothes about that size, for the little girls in the village to play with little dolls. I haven't given them to them yet, because Inuyasha, suggested I bring them, just in case. Though, I don't understand why."

"Let's see them, girl, and Inuyasha, you best behave yourself." He said before looking down at me. "Are you ready little one?" I hesitated, then I replyed up to him, "I'm terrified, and I don't want to, but I will trust you, and obey what you ask me to do. As long as you don't leave me." Inuyasha smirked at Seshomaru, is he laughing at me? Was it something I said?

I unstraped myself from the seat as Kagomé brought pieces of cloth from her bag. I focused on my task. Then when all eyes were on Sesshomaru, he looked down at me, and reached for the little door of my home. It opened to a bright light, and I heard Kagomé gasp. I couldn't see them through the light yet, but I could tell Kagomé was surprised and Inuyasha wasn't, no doubt he heard every word I whispered to Sesshomaru.

Then Sesshomaru's hand appeared before me, a silent command if I ever saw one. I hesitated, then thinking about the blissful warmth, I looked up to make sure his gaze hadn't waivered, then I took a breath and stepped into his warmth. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at the sight of me curling up into his brother's hand. I almost fell asleep again, if not for Sesshomaru's quick warning that it wasn't a time for sleep, so I sat up, and looked up at him, yet still thouroghly enjoying his warmth.

He lowered his hand to his thigh halfway between knee and hip, seemingly wanting me closer to himself, then to them. I was quite fine with that, I trust him, those two not so much. Besides, I can still picture the interior of Inuyasha's mouth in my mind's eye. Nope, no trust for him.

I stepped carefully off his hand, onto his thigh, while holding his thumb to steady myself. He led me to where he wanted me to sit, with my hand on the fingertip of his pointer finger. He then handed me the coat and bag of my father, and I hugged them to myself and cried.

"Oi, Why is she crying?" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a hard stare, "These 'rags' as you stated, belonged to her father, they are all she has left of her childhood home." He questioningly looked down at me then, I nodded to encourage him to speak freely about me.

"Frieda, was originally from America, and only came to Kagomé's home by accident, 10 years ago. She has not seen her family since then. She has been surviving alone, since she was 10 years old, with this thread bare trio of near rags from her childhood. You will let her choose a new outfit or 2, yes?" He looked at Kagomé, and she looked at me and replyed, "Of course, Frieda. Yes?" She looked back to Sesshomaru, "She has a much greater need for them, then the village children. Pick your favorites, whatever you want, the rest I'll give to the children."

He looked over the tiny clothes pile, then looked at me, "How about we try the fluffy teal dress, first, what do you think, little one?" I hesitated, "Does that mean changing clothes, now? They are all so clean, and I'm dirty." He looked at me knowingly, "Kagomé, will you leave the small basket of clothes here for now, and bring a small bowl of water warm enough and shallow enough for a nice little bath, for Frieda? Inuyasha you may rejoin everyone else." Kagomé looked thoughtfully, "I will. I'll also help with the bathing and dressing too, if help is needed. Otherwise I'll be over there a little ways, trying to work on some school work."

I looked at him with concern as the 2 left the area, "What will happen to my clothes?" He simply responded, "You can keep them in a small pouch for memory's sake, if you want to," as if he'd already known, I would want them. Then I asked "Are you planing to watch?" He smirked, "I can close my eyes, and listen for danger, if you would prefer that." Ooh, he knew I would ask that too it seems. Surely he won't expect this one, "I wonder if it would be possible, to sent word to my family that I'm alive and well? It wasn't really possible before. Maybe even send my clothes back home somehow, with a secret letter in the bag, or coat pocket, wrapped in my dress, to prove I am alive." Sesshomaru looked troubled, maybe that I hurt so much for my family? I gave him a questioning look, so he said, "What if your letter gets your family hurt? What if they come looking for you?" I looked him in the eye, "Then we'll have to put a lot of thought into what is written. Only sending it after all of the variables are well thought out. What if I tell them not to come looking for me, that my original trip nearly killed me, and that I have a strong, capable man who has made a home with me? You know, cause they will never come and find out you are not a borrower." That seemed to satisfy him, and slightly redden his cheeks.

Bathing and trying on clothes went pretty harmlessly. He concealed the bowl from prying eyes with his own legs and his sleeves like a curtain his hand and arm, holding the sleeves in place. Then we switched out the bowl with the basket of clothes, and continued in about the same manner. He only opened his eyes when I asked if the newest outfit looked nice on me.

Then it was time to eat, and everyone milled about sitting wherever and with whoever they felt like. Whoever made the meal must have been informed that a certain tiny mouth would be joining the meal, it was so easy to chew. Kagomé or someone in town did have a spare thimble, that was washed and filled before being given to me, with a tiny bowl of food sitting in my own lap.

I sat on the ground beneath Sesshomaru's plate, which was resting on his lap, he had folded his legs indian style and placed me inside. Warmth and protection all around. I asked to be here, because I figured it was a better plan, than spilling anything in my new house, incase he shifted positions while he was eating. This way I'm also protected from the feet that are running around, Rin was currently playing tag with the Kitsune Kirara, and the fox child, Shippo.

After dinner, from the safety of Sesshomaru's grasp, I asked Kagomé if she knew a way to get word to my family that I am alive and well in Japan, but that the household nor anyone from our time can even know about me or my family.

Kagomé, Rin, and I talked long hours about the letters we would write, they were pretty easy to trust, since we were under the watchful gaze of Sesshomaru. Everyone had told me that the long flooffy teal dress really makes my teal eyes pop, even Shippo. He was only about twice my height, he wasn't as intimidating, and I allowed him to hug me gently, it was one of the best feelings that I've ever experienced these last 10 years, and I cried in his arms. I hadn't really been hugged since the night I foolishly left my childhood home.

I'm finally done writing my letter:

_My Dearest Family,_

_I am so sorry, that you've had to wait this long to hear from me, I accidentally came to the Bean's cousin's house with them 10 years ago. I now live in Japan and speak their language fluently. I wish you all the best, I've gotten a lot of help from My Sesshomaru, I like him a lot. He's amazingly strong and capable. I don't know that I'll ever be able to send anything after this, I won't stay in this house anymore, he worries too much. I hope you are all well. I love you all very much, and I miss you each and every day. I never intended to leave. I originally wanted to prove to myself that I was capable of a few hours of independence, and the consequences went beyond my control. Please, dear ones, don't come to find me, I barely survived the original trip, just trust that I am safe. My Sesshomaru will see to that, his home is now mine. I wanted to return these to mom and dad. I never ment to cause any of you any hurt, least of all mom. You will all be in my thoughts and prayers, always and forever._

_Your Loved One,_

_Frieda Daire, aka "Sqeakie"_

"There I think my letter will suffice, what do you think Sesshomaru," I read the letter to Sesshomaru, then I looked up to him, "your cheeks are red, did I say something wrong?" The only reply I got was "It's fine."

I looked over to Kagome's letter, "Kagomé, please, I beg you to be careful what you write, it's a matter of life and death. No one can ever know about my family. Most people are unkind to my kind. I desperately need my family to be safe, but they will leave even if they are only seen, much less hunted, then my letter will never get to them."

We wrapped my letter with my old yellow dress, and then wrapped my dress in dad's old coat, and tucked it into the bag. I wrote a tag to attach to the bag which is what we chose to put everything in.

_Dear Reader,_

_If you are reading this you are wondering if you have mice in your home, this is an easy two step process to find out for sure satisfaction guaranteed, as long as you follow the directions, and heed the warnings._

_This is to be used out of sight from any recording devices. Beside or Behind the household refrigerator is the best place to put package._

_Warnings and Instruction:_

_1\. Only to be used beside or behind refrigerator, do not place in direct view or sunlight._

_2\. If anything is removed from packet even just the tag, the quality guarantee drops to 50%._

_3\. Audio, Image, and Video Recording devices, mix with inner packet signal, dropping quality guarantee to 50%._

_4\. Do not wedge or secure packet into any space. Doing so will drop quality garantee to 50%._

_5\. Do not move packet once it is placed, wait 1 to 2 weeks for result._

_Results:_

_-If the bag contents is scattered you have mice._

_-If the bag disappears within 2 weeks the test is done and you have no mice._

_-If only the tag remains you may have ghosts, request the ghost detector on your next visit to our website._

_-If the bag remains after the 2 week period, yell "Squeakie's bag needs to leave" 10 times, and wait 1 more week._

_-If the bag remains intact after 3 weeks, you probably have no mice, but the bag is defective, send back to sender with your feedback._

_Sincerely,_

_Squeakie Daire Bag Company._

Kagomé listened to what I wrote on the tag and copied it into Japanese to make it look more legitimate, and she also suggested adding Made in Japan to the tag.

I can't read Japanese, I can only speak it, unfortunately. Kagomé read me her letter, since I had read mine to her earlier, much to Sesshomaru's embarrassment. When she giggled like a school girl, because of it, which led the others to curiously listen, and they asked me to repeat it. I reminded them that mentioning Sesshomaru, was only so my parents would not come looking for me. They didn't seem to believe me. So, I apologized to Sesshomaru for causing a scene and embarrassing him, which led to more snickers from Kagomé and Inuyasha. We both, glared at them this time.

Kagomé and Inuyasha agreed to go back to her time tomorrow and send my package in her letter to her cousin, asking them to try this product because it was an experiment for school, to see how well it worked for her own family, and another family far away. She explained that it was half of her grade, and she would fail the assignment if they did not do this for her.

All in all, we seemed to come up with a good plan. I do wonder if they will even get my letter though, so many things could go wrong. I may never know.

"Are you ready, little one?" Huh, "Ready for what?" I was leaning against Shippo, who was looking very sleepy, he had leaned himself away from me just incase he fell asleep, he didn't want to accidentally hurt me. Truly, I could probably fall asleep very easily myself, It's been a long and interesting day. "Can't we stay one night?"

Kaede had given me multiple handkerchiefs for blankets and extra padding in my new home. She told Sesshomaru to wrap one or two around me before I was secured into my straps, because of my bruises, I tried telling her that I could secure myself, but she was determine that Sesshomaru wrap me in them, and secure me inside.

I tried to tell her I was too tired for this class, that she is now insisting to have happen. I'm dreading this, as tired as I already am, I can't really tie anything anymore, maybe this is why she wants him to learn to secure me.

He scooped me up and I felt myself fading into the warmth of his hand. "Stay awake, little one, I still need you to get into your seat." I try sitting up, but my arms keep giving out under me, "I'm trying, really I am, but I fear I won't be much help anymore." Kaede smiled a knowing grin, "This is my point Sesshomaru, she may not be able to secure herself at times. Someone will have to be able to get her secured safely." Will you stay and learn tomorrow with her awake, or risk hurting her by securing her tonight while she can't stay awake to cry out in pain, if you mess up?" Sesshomaru didn't look happy, but his eyes softened when they landed on me, "I will stay until tomorrow, after that I will continue my quest."


End file.
